Angel Wings
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: Season 3. When Rex's friend finds a way to go back to the past, he finds more than he can ever bargain for. An old unrequited love, old enemies, and more importantly... The Angel Wings. (Suckish Summary, but give it a try... Please?)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, you people! Started a new story, and I'm really going to be into this one. Never written a dinosaur king story in my life, but, there's a first time for everything, no? Well, no more stalling! Okay, a little more. The year is 2014, and time is not on my side, so I'll give you their ages. Warning: Not their real ages, and I have no idea what year the anime takes place in, kk?**

**Max: 14  
Zoe: 13  
Rex: 14 1/2  
Aimi: 12**

**Aimi Rhodes and Blaze and the plot (c) me.**

**Dinosaur King characters (c) Sega (I think...)**

* * *

"How's it coming?"

Rex walked into the large garage his best friend used as a lab. The auburn haired girl was working at her computer, and a large one at that, typing at lightning speed. He looked up onto the screen. There was a mother-load of data running through it almost as fast as she was typing, and just looking at it made him very dizzy. The three dinosaurs standing next to her seemed to understand what was going by them, because they were extremely happy. She suddenly stopped typing and pushed up her glasses.

"Made any... Progress?" Rex asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm really close to figuring out the formula. I just need that one letter, and the whole thing'll be complete." His friend, Aimi, said.

"A?"

All of a sudden, she slapped her forehead and typed in the letter. The screen lit up brightly, making Rex fall flat on his behind. Aimi took off her glasses and tossed them on the table, yelling 'Yes, yes, success!' while she did. She began spinning the swivel chair while repeating it. The blonde haired boy had question marks floating above him as he tilted his head in confusion. The dinosaurs, again, understood, because they were jumping around almost as wildly as her.

"Uh... Aimi? Aimi? AIMI!" The auburn haired girl stopped as he stopped. "Success on what? Explain to me what's going on!"

"Well, thanks to you, I finally completed the formula, therefore completing my time machine! Wow, this is awesome! Year 1917, here we come!" Aimi exclaimed.

"Actually... I was hoping if we could go... To year 2014..." Rex said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Alright. We'll go there. I've always wanted to see what their technology is like, and besides, 1917 is going nowhere in time."

"Really? Yes! Oh, and one more favor?"

"Shoot."

"Could this thing... Communicate with computers in the past?" He asked.

"I bet! Let's try! And I already know what code to put in, so watch Rhodes work her magic!" Aimi stretched her fingers before typing in a very long number. In a matter of seconds, the D-Lab showed up. There were two figures lying on the ground. Rex immediately recognized that it was Max and Zoe. Except, Zoe seemed to be crying her eyes out and Max didn't seem to be doing a very good job at consoling her. Rex suddenly became angry for no reason, making her friend sweatdrop. Aimi pushed a black button, and an anime began playing.

"Why'd you put that?" Rex asked.

"Well, you seemed to be having a heart attack, so I put on something else. Okay, moving on. Should we go to the past right now, or should we wait until tomorrow? I'm really starving, and time travel takes at least three hours per century, and my tummy says no waiting for me."

"Alright, we'll wait tomorrow. No rush. Besides, I'm pretty hungry too."

"Okay! I'll make us something to eat!"

Aimi hopped off of her chair and went over to the kitchen area. Rex sighed and sat down, and took in the usual sight he saw every single day. The marble counter that separated the kitchen and the living room, the huge plasma TV, the door to the underground lab, the little hallway full of anime posters... Yup, it was his second home. He practically lived there, since both of his parents were always so busy with their work. He turned on the TV, flipping through the many channels, and even looking through some movies. His friend came back and set down two plates of udon, some riceballs, sushi, and a plate of chichi dango. Aimi grabbed one of the dangos and started eating it.

"You really will eat anything random, huh?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. When you have to eat, you have to eat, no two thoughts about it. Besides, I usually grab what's closest to me."

"Yup, you are Steve's little sister."

Ren took a bowl of the udon and looked into it. He remembered the first time he ever tried it. It was when he was six, living in the Taylor residence. How he missed those days. He really missed Max jumping around, running after Chomp, and sometimes Ace when he stole some of his food, and Dr. Taylor's lame jokes, and Aki's cooking... And Zoe... His eyes widened and he shook his head. No time to think on this now. Tomorrow, he was going to see them.

"Hey, tell me. Those human forms that Paris, Chomp, and Ace take... You never told me what they were." He pointed out.

"Oh, they're humanoids I created. I call them Holostats, short from Holo-Status. It's basically Paris, Chomp, and Ace, but they have a human body that can be felt. I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I think they are still one, even though they're in different time periods. But when they come into the same time period, they become one, and get the ability to switch over into either form whenever they want."

"Deep..."

"Quit staring at your food and start eating it, before I eat it myself." Aimi teased.

Rex smiled. "Yes, you are definitely Steve's sister."

* * *

**Back In 2014 - May 17 - 10:56 P.M**

Max sighed. Zoe had finally come down, but he knew that she was going to start crying. He was glad her parents let her stay at his house, because Reese just wasn't the best at making people feel better. Then again, neither was he, o who was he to start talking? He looked out of his window and saw a shooting star. He quickly closed his eyes and made a wish. A silly one, because it was totally impossible for Rex to come back, but there was always a miracle that could happen. He then looked to the ground. Three teenagers were walking below his house, a boy with blonde hair and orange ends, a boy with blue hair that went over his right eye and a few blonde streaks, and a girl with green hair and blue ends.

"Chomp, shut up!" The green haired girl exclaimed.

"No way, you guys!" The blonde haired boy cheered. "Seeing you and Ace get flustered is so damn hilarious!"

A blue haired boy growled. "I hate you, Chomp. I hate you."

"Hey... Did you feel that?"

"Yeah... Hey, you aren't getting off that easy, you slim-whimmed weasel!"

"They're gonna land in Ichiyase Park! Let's get moving! Last one there is a rotten dino-"

"Get back HERE!"

The three teenagers began to run towards the park. Max clicked his tongue. Wouldn't it be cool if Chomp, Paris, and Ace really had human forms... Even if they did, they wouldn't be coming back any time soon... He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a bright yellow light coming out of Ichiyase park.

"They're gonna land in Ichiyase Park! Let's get moving! Last one there is a rotten dino-"

Max stumbled onto his bed. He and Zoe would check it out in the morning... Until then... Time for bed.

* * *

**Guess that's it. Short chap, but you know me. Short chapters in the beginning, and they get longer as we progress. Anyways, until next time! R&R, you people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with a new chapter! YEAH! Okay, moving on *Cough cough***

**Aimi Rhodes and Blaze and the plot (c) me.**

**Dinosaur King characters (c) Sega (I think...)**

* * *

The sun rose. Aimi shielded her eyes from the bright sun, and yawned. She, Rex, and the three dinosaurs had ridden the carrier for at least four hours, and they all were left with numb bodies and a tremendous hunger.

"Rex? Please tell me you have somewhere to take the five of us..." Aimi murmured.

"Actually, we'll be stopping by the school, and then we can go eat. You brought money?" Rex asked.

"Of course! Four hundred bucks in my pockets!" She exclaimed, flashing a thumbs up.

"Let's go."

"R-RIGHT!"

Aimi picked up Paris and Chomp, and Rex picked up Ace, and they began walking towards the middle school where he used to attend with his friends. The whole place hadn't changed at all. The bakery, the mall, the little clothes' shop that Zoe enjoyed going to... It was all still there. He smiled, remembering those times when they had to battle the Alpha Gang and the-

"Look, Rex, it's a green haired old lady!" Aimi suddenly exclaimed.

Rex looked at what she was pointing at. The Alpha Gang was passing by in another of Dr. Z's wacky inventions. A vein popped on Ursula's head and she started screaming, making her lose her concentration and make the airplane-thing fall.

"Let's hurry before they summon one of their dinosaurs." He said.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

"Alright... Class dismissed..."

Zoe slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the class with a smile on her face. For some reason, for the first time in the last few months, she felt happy. She didn't know why, but she did. Max also seemed to be happy, because as they walked out of the school, they were able to carry a rather cheerful conversation. But it didn't last very long when someone ran into them. Or Zoe, actually. Max survived. Both went tumbling to the ground, and all they were able to see was silky blonde hair and blue before the person or thing went tumbling onto the grass.

"Hand over my candy, mister." An auburn haired girl exclaimed.

"You want to get diabetes?" A familiar voice asked.

"In case you've forgotten, Mr. I-Want-To-go-To-The-Past-Because-I-Want-To-See-My- Crush, we already have a cure for that! And besides, I've been eating candy for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I'm still as skinny as a rail! So you were saying?"

"Shut up before you cause a scene..."

"Chomp, c'mon, not you too! Ah, I hate you all!"

"I love you too, Aimi."

"SHUT UP!"

Max helped Zoe up, and their eyes widened at what they saw. Three familiar looking 'dogs', and a blonde haired boy teasing a girl standing above him. He stood up and started ruffling her hair.

"Quit it Rex!" The girl exclaimed.

"R-Rex?" Zoe asked.

"What? Carla?" Rex asked, turning around. When he saw Zoe, he blushed, and turned away, focusing more on messing up his friend's hair.

"Ace! Chomp! Paris! A little help here!"

Paris jumped onto the girl's shoulder and started to play-smack Rex's hand with her tail. Rex soon let go, and then dragged the girl over to Max and Zoe.

"Uhh... Hi...?" He asked.

"Rex!" Zoe exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Rex, you know I'm not one for mush fests right? Why do you think I'm a shounen person instead of a shojo person... And I'm suppose to be a girl..."

"Yeah, with the way you act in school and your grades in P.E... Yeah, I'm sort of think Steve is a girl and you're he boy..."

"So what if I like playing Basketball and those video-games that boys like? You gotta problem with that...?" The girl asked darkly, cracking her knuckles.

"Max, a little help..." Rex asked.

The brunette was still in shock, but he soon recovered and picked up Chomp, and offered his hand. "My name's Max. Max Taylor. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Aimi Rhodes... The pleasure's all mine, Max..." She said quietly.

"Whoa... What's up with everyone...?" Rex asked.

"I'm Zoe Drake. It's nice to meet you, Aimi." Zoe said.

"Eh? You're that girl Rex is always talking in his sleep about... You don't look like a TV star... In fact, you look pretty normal..." Aimi thought, making the square shape with her index finger and thumb.

"Yeah, spill what I tell you to the world, why don't you?"

"Alright. Glad too... REX HAS A-" Rex clamped his hand over her mouth. "You say something... I will rip your shounen manga to shreds!" He yelled.

"No, no, please don't rip my Fairy Tail... Please don't rip my Gray!" Aimi exclaimed.

"He's walking fan=service, could you just become a normal girl for a minute..." He murmured.

"Nope!" All of a sudden, the four heard rumbling coming directly from Aimi and Rex. They both hugged their stomachs and laughed in shame. Max took a while to process what was going on, but he quickly invited them over. So the four teens and their dinosaurs began walking to Max's house, no-one saying anything on the way there.

* * *

When they got there, no-one was home. Zoe had to get started on her homework right away, and Max wasn't much of a cook, so all that was left were Aimi and Rex. The blonde time traveler immediately backed out, so the auburn haired girl sighed reluctantly as she rummaged through the fridge to find something to kick with. Thirty minutes passed after that decision had been made. The three former members of the D-Team were sitting at the table, watching Aimi set the food down. She placed three plates down on the floor for Chomp, Paris, and Ace, and they began to eat.

"Wow, this is really good!" Max exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks!" Aimi said.

"Where'd you get these recipes? You're always watching anime, so I didn't pig you as the type to watch cooking shows." Rex pointed out.

She thought a moment. "Well, you see, since mom and dad are always travelling the world, there really isn't anyone to cook, so Steve takes it upon himself to teach me to cook, since he's never there half the time either. And since he's a five star chef, of course I would cook like one too!" She said cheerfully. Aimi turned to the dinosaurs. "What do you guys think? Like the food?" They nodded excitedly, making her smile.

"Anyways, how'd you guys get here?" Zoe asked.

"This otaku genius built a time machine/porthole with her double-sided personality." Rex explained.

"Double... Sided?"

"Yeah. When she has her glasses on, she becomes some super-genius, and now, since she has her glasses off, she's the otaku."

"I wonder what kind of manga and anime they have here... Since the stuff in the future for you guys is all sci-fi and stuff! Not that I don't like it, but it's good to explore, right?" She asked.

"I have a ton of manga in my room? Wanna go see?" Max asked.

"Yes, of course!"

The two finished their meals quickly and ran up to his room, along with Chomp, but Rex stayed behind with Zoe, Ace, and Paris. The two stayed in silence as their dinosaurs played, not even making the slightest attempt to start-up a conversation. Paris and Ace suddenly grew bored with the tension in the air and ran up to Max's room, leaving the two. Alone. With a tension-high atmosphere. Frustrating...

"So... What have you been up too?" Rex asked.

Finally. Breaking some ice.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Reading books, doing my homework, bothering Max. It's all the same." Zoe replied. "What about you?"

"I learned how to ride a hover-board, and a lot of other stuff too. It's a long list."

"Spill. We've got forever to talk if we want too."

"Well... Where do I start... The Alpha Gang is still causing trouble in the future, so Aimi showed me how to boost Ace's power. She also taught me how to draw some manga, against my will, but still, it's pretty fun. And I made a lot of new friends."

"Carla."

"Oh yeah. Andy's little sister. She's pretty cool, but she's way too uptight."

"Her name sounds uptight too."

The two laughed. Spending time like they used too brought back some memories, and soon, they were talking all about their past fights with the Alpha Gang, and the time they spent travelling through time, and when they first discovered the dinosaurs. They would have talked forever if someone in particular hadn't interrupted them by screaming.

"What IS THAT?!"

Rex and Zoe stood up and ran up to Max's room, where Aimi had yelled. When they opened the door, their eyes widened at what it was.

It was a-

* * *

**Cliffie! Oh yeah, gonna have to wait! And awesomness, I made my goal of updating two stories today! I am the master! Anyways, read and review, people!**


End file.
